Quest
Quest is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Audel LaRoque, Karey Kirkpatrick, and John France from a story by LaRoque and a screenplay by Kirkpatrick, Michael Wildshill, Len Blum, Joe Stillman, and Ben Queen. The twelfth feature film from Gingo Animation, it features the voices of Justin Long, Simon Pegg, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Clarke Duncan (in his final animated role), Danny McBride, Jennifer Tilly, and Alan Tudyk. The film is set in ancient medieval times, where the evil lord Glomos (Duncan) captures Princess Pela (Gellar)'s soul using a spellbinding crystal ball; a young prince and swordsman named Ridder (Long) sets out to rescue Pela and save the kingdom from Glomos' psychic control. Quest was released in the United States on March 1, 2013, and was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its animation, story, direction, humor, and voice acting. It was a box office success, having grossed over $524 million worldwide. A television series based on the film titled Quest: Adventures of Ridder was first aired on Netflix on October 7, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Justin Long as Ridder, a sixteen-year-old teenage prince who attempts to save the kingdom **Brett LaRoque as Young Ridder *Simon Pegg as Deun, a wise-cracking frog-like creature who follows Ridder around on his quest *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Princess Pela, Ridder's love interest *Michael Clarke Duncan as Glomos, a dark lord who plans to overtake the kingdom at large *Danny McBride as King Valor, Ridder's boisterous father *Jennifer Tilly as Queen Amable, the governor of the kingdom and Ridder's mother who always berates her son *Alan Tudyk as Bob *Michael Wildshill as the Wizard *Minnie Driver as Queen Mola, Pela's mother who praises Ridder for his bravery *Audel LaRoque as a guard Additional voices *Ava Acres *Karey Kirkpatrick *Lori Alan *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *Gary Hall *Tara Strong *John France *Mickie McGowan *Yuri Lowenthal *Eric Bauza *Fred Tatasciore *John Cygan *Teresa Ganzel *Jess Harnell *Kari Wahlgren *Laraine Newman *Jim Cummings *Jan Rabson *Danny Mann *James Kevin Ward *Colette Whitaker *Scott Menville Production Development Quest is Gingo Animation's first fairy tale. The idea for the film was conceived by Audel LaRoque in 2006, while working on Computeropolis 2. He and the rest of the people at Gingo then started working on Quest after the finished production of Computeropolis 2. Gingo announced the film to the public in November 2008, where it was humorously titled as Untitled Fairy Tale. LaRoque and Karey Kirkpatrick were on board to direct the film, with Len Blum, Joe Stillman and Ben Queen writing the script. In March 2011, Gingo announced that the film would be titled Quest. On August 2, 2011, Universal and Gingo announced that Justin Long, Simon Pegg, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Clarke Duncan, Danny McBride, Jennifer Tilly, and Alan Tudyk had joined the cast of the film. Controversy Coming soon! Soundtrack Mark Mancina composed the original soundtrack for the film, which was released on February 27, 2013, by Back Lot Music. Release Quest was initially set for release on December 5, 2012, but the release date was pushed forward to March 22, 2013. However, the date was then pushed up three weeks earlier to March 1, 2013 to avoid competition with The Croods. The film premiered on February 19, 2013, in South Korea. It was supposed to be released in Pakistan on June 16, 2013, but because of the Quetta attacks a day before, the Pakistan release was cancelled. Marketing The official teaser was released on July 27, 2012 and was shown before Plucky Chicken, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, The Odd Life of Timothy Green, Hotel Transylvania, Frankenweenie, and Riches and Regards. The official theatrical trailer was released on November 2, 2012 and was shown before Wreck-It Ralph, Rise of the Guardians, Parental Guidance, and Escape from Planet Earth. TV spots began to air between February and March of 2013. Home media Quest was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in Digital HD on July 23, 2013 and on DVD and Blu-ray on August 6, 2013. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included a limited edition Ridder action figure. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! TV series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Films directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Category:Quest Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films